User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) What is DP Chat ?? O-O Ok -w- Sorry For Yelling And I Aready Add The Name Sense19 (talk) 10:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) So I Will Not edit If You Want To Deleted You Can , No Ploblem...!! ^^ Sense19 (talk) 10:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Transformations ? Hotaru (talk) 11:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC)tiff That is not really how Texas is maybe in some Texas's cities but not mine [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 12:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2ZKq-IESTY Nghe đã thật, bài thứ 2 mà tui thấy Lily hát đc :v Winxer11 (talk) 02:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIK_Kox6LsI Bà thích Vocal nào liệt kê dùm tui đi :v Hi Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Princess Disney chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose i am not ScarlethX i am her sister using her account right now [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 12:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Ý là bà thích những Vocaloid nào, liệt kê dùm tui đi :v Để bik thoy :v Sợ mắc công đưa mấy bài có mấy Vocal bà ko thích như Miku thoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNjRzXLbU5Y Hi vọng bà ko chê Teto Dạo này hay thức khuya nên khoái nghe mấy bài giựt giựt (cho tỉnh ngủ) =))) Nhớ ra là bà cũng đang thi tuyển sinh mừ đúng hem? Nghe mấy bài giựt giựt cho nó lên máu học cho nó sung :v Lại 1 con Việt Nam vào Winx Wiki, đm hình như mình là đứa con trai duy nhất ở Việt Nam coi Winx hay seo ấy :v Còn cái con ở Philipines kia thì cứ cố gắng làm người Việt Nam, thấy người ta post stat tiếng Việt bày da9t5 bắt chước post theo Nhớ ngày xưa làm học sinh, hè đc nghỉ, còn bây giờ tới nào cũng thức khuya lắc khuya lơ làm việc :v Khi nào thi? :v, à quên, thằng em của bà cũng bị bà đầu độc nữa mừ ;v Trong wiki này đứa nào ở Philipines hay bị chửi nhất? Ồ, 1 tuần nữa à 1 tuần nữa thi mà phè phởn vãi :v Ko đầu độc thì chắc là đục khoét tâm hồn :v Chứ thấy cận thi tới nơi mà con online đc thì ta nói phè phởn thoy :v Tới hôm nay mà chưa thi....thi khối D hả :v Tùy vào thể loại phim nó coi :v I'm very sorry if I have misbehaved. oh, whatever :p. can you check out this awesome japanese anime' song.Naruto shippuden opening 5 hotaru no hikari HD - YouTube. and about that copy-cat wiki..in the pics i showed you above.... well, it's still my best anime :D. BTw should we change morgana and Nebula's profile picture to: morgana.PNG nebual.PNG|nebula, cus the other one has morgana in it! oh, ok...and have your exams started yet?It's july now... good luck...where do you watch winx club from??? i watch from: for fifth season i use youtube too...sarah (talk) 05:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) you would, of course....mmm..I want to have a chat on DP, britteny and harmi and you... you're right ...sarah (talk) 06:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Bị đục khoét sau khi coi Magical Shojo Group "Magika Madoka" :v, Sailor Moon cũng có mấy khúc đục khoét chứ, như Uranus vs Neptune homosexual :v, Usagi thì đánh xong Sailor Galaxias trần như nhộng :v, còn từa lưa nữa mà chưa liệt kê :v Bó tay . com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwaw_TQB_Fg Takagi là 1 derrative của Luka, set giọng cao hơn, nghe cũng hay Lúc đầu tui tưởng nó tên Niku đâu dám đưa bà, sợ bà nguyền rủa cái tên giống Miku, sau này thấy tên là Takagi :v Con này là nhân vật tưởng tượng của lão samfree thoy, ko bao giờ có hàng official đêu Mà dù có hàng official bà cũng ko dám đụng, hàng horror đó :v Niku là thịt - flesh :v :v :v Hi Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Why is your mom annoying you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh Rose, I'm sure deep down she really loves you! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh :( Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Những hình ảnh chính thức của 5 Thủy thủ Mặt trang và Tuxedo Mặt nạ trong vở nhạc kịch Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon –La Reconquista- đã được tiết lộ trên những phương tiện truyền thông Nhật Bản vào ngày hôm 3/7. Ban sản xuất cũng đã công bố dàn diễn viên phụ cho vở nhạc kịch lần này: Hatsukaze Midori trong vai Nữ hoàng Beryl, Ryo Saika trong vai Kunzite, còn Misaki Komatsu trong vai Zoisite, Root thì trong vai Jadeite, Mayumi Shintani trong vai Lemures Leader, và Jamie Natsuki trong vai Nữ hoàng Serenity. Những chiếc vé thường cũng sẽ được bắt đầu ra mắt vào ngày 18/8. Buổi nhạc kịch cũng sẽ được diễn vào ngày 13 đến 23/9 tại AiiA theater Tokyo ở Shibuya Ward, Tokyo. Dưới đây là danh sách dàn diễn viên: Shiori Sakata trong vai thủy thủ sao Mộc. Miyabi Matsuura trong vai thủy thủ sao Thủy. Satomi Okubo trong vai thủy thủ Mặt Trăng. Kanon Nanaki trong vai thủy thủ sao Hỏa. Shiori Sakata as trong vai thủy thủ sao Kim. Yuuga Yamato trong vai Tuxedo mặt nạ. Cứ thấy Sailor Moon là tui share à, có đọc điếc giề đâu Đối vs anime tuy ko hứng thú vs việc diễn kịch :v, nên ko thèm đọc, thế thoy :v Nói chung là tui đọc sơ thoy :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9ujEikT0Wc&feature=share Lên clip giống thằng khùng vl :v, sau ngày hôm đó tụi nó đặt tên mới cho mình lun : Akunaru Kuroyaga'd Ney (Chủ yếu nhét chữ Aku vs Kuro vào :v) Hi ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) At the moment I'm trying to fix all the enemy pages, they have quite a few mistakes. Holidays started yesterday, so I feel like making an edit spree :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Not really. They need heaps of work. Especially the Trix's page, it had so many mistakes @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC) @@... I'm glad I'm not in your position at the moment... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't panic Rose! Panicking doesn't help anything. All you have to do is remain calm and try your best ;) Actually, panicking just makes your brain turn to mush and makes you do much worse. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but panicking won't help you remember anything ouo --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Btw, I added a Quote section for Austin & Ally quotes to my userpage. I've only added one so far but it's so hilarious :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... it's a good quote :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, you're welcome :D! By the way, could you join DP Chat? 03:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) She already invited me too ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey rose. I've been online scince morning (it's 3.18pm now). I did take breaks.... How r u? Can you unlock Dark Bloom gallery? Hi Rose. If you're online, Disney Princess chat urgently! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, please come back :( Albus is happy to help us still :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) YOU HAVE GOT TO COME BACK! JOIN THE CHAT NOW *orders and drags you*hurry up.... signed:somebody secret,you know who Please? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) i know, but please join...i'm going to go crazy if you dont... onegai? https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=AkBvdIHEqcg#at=109 MMD do tui tự làm, thấy seo? Làm cho event, mấy hôm nay mất ngủ cũng vì học MMD, đợi sau này ráng mua bộ Body Suit lấy capture movements lun cho khỏe, rối não vs cái này quá @@ nhưng cú này là tầm cỡ, lần này là lần cuối làm việc vs Vocaleek, sau này có lẽ Vocaleek sẽ tan rã 1 thời gian, có thể đây là buổi concert cuối =((, nói chung là đang trong thảm cảnh Thay vào đó, 1 fanbase mới OSDiva, ra đời, do quán cafe Otacool bên tui sáng lập, giờ tui qua làm cho bên đó Vocaleek chơi vs Mikubook OSDiva chơi vs Cryton vs Internet Co. OSDiva quy mô cũng khá rộng... Hi Rose. Could you please unlock Superior Order? Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Finished editing ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) How was your day ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I went to a high tea where there were lots of cakes and things. They were all delicious ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Yeah, it was a fundraising High Tea so all the money goes to a good cause ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, the people that hosted the high tea are doing a long walk and all money raised from it goes to charity :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ^^ It's okay Rose. At least it will soon be over... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... But these exams are really important so you really have to study throughout the summer. There's always next summer though ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) yup ^^ I think I might start a new story on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki but I don't know what to write about >.< --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I'm reading Greak's stories for inspiration. Maybe I should continue my "Day to Wish For" story ^^ I quite like it but I discontinued it ages ago... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ugh! Albus and I are arguing again @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC)